


Striking Roots

by Verecunda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Domesticity, Double Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: The end of a day's work on the Downs.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Striking Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/gifts).



When the long day’s work was done, they sat together on the hill above the little wattle-built farmhouse, gazing out over the green waves of the Downs and the wild windy sunset over Vectis Island. Just below was the place where Marcus had marked out his vine terraces, and he looked over it now, already seeing the dense green rows and clusters of dusky grapes.

“I still don’t see why we must have vines,” said Cottia, fondling Cub’s ears as he lay dozing on the warm turf. “If we need wine, we can always get some in Calleva.”

Marcus laughed. “The grape harvest was always a good time in Etruria. A farm wouldn’t seem complete to me without a few vines on the hills.”

“See, Cottia,” said Esca with a smile. “Even a tame wolf among the dog-pack will keep some wolfish ways about him.”

Also smiling, Marcus asked, “Then must I be kept out of the sheepfold?”

“Oh yes,” said Cottia, scratching Cub’s belly, “and you must sleep in a basket on the floor.”

They fell to laughing, all three together, and the sound of it drifted down into the valley where their new home was steadily taking shape.


End file.
